Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for discovering and presenting points of interest (POIs) within a geographical area. In this area, electronic mapping services are capable of providing vast stores of detailed information relating to the POIs or other geographical features (e.g., roads, terrain, etc.). However, the amount of mapping detail available from modern mapping services can quickly overwhelm a user's ability to comprehend the information, reducing effectiveness of the information. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for organizing and presenting such information in a more user-friendly manner.